Mornguard
Mornguard (Mornguardian: Marngarde), officially the Kingdom of Mornguard (Mornguardian: Keriget Marngarde), bordered by Lungary to the southeast and Ardwall to the southwest, with maritime borders with Framland to the north, Osland to the northeast, and Nordland to the northwest. Its capital and most-populous city is Dragshavn, located on the northeastern coast of the country. Mornguard has a population of about 9.5 million inhabitants. Organized civilization first began in the territory of modern-Mornguard in the 3rd-century, with various small city-states and kingdoms being established by settlers arriving from modern-day Nordland. The territory was unified in the 11th-century, with the formation of the Kingdom of Mornguard. Mornguard existed as a small but prominent monarchy for several centuries, until being conquered by the Kingdom of Framland in the 18th-century and incorporated into their territorial empire. Mornguard existed as a constituent country of the Kingdom of Framland for slightly over a century, until they were peacefully granted the restoration of their independence in the 19th-century. After restoring their independence, their monarchy's power was also restored. After its initial unification, Mornguard established itself as an absolute monarchy. Its head of state and head of government was the Monarch, holding all powers over the state. Following its conquer by Framland and its restoration of independence in 1883, Mornguard reformed itself as a constitutional monarchy. Now, the Monarch acts solely as the ceremonial head of state, with no real powers besides those they exercise for ceremonial functions. The chief politician of the country and head of government is the Prime Minister. Typically the leader of the governing coalition in parliament, the Prime Minister is in charge of legislation, acts as the chief international diplomat and ambassador of Mornguard, and heads a council of ministers tasked with drafting legislation. The Thusting is the unicameral parliament of Mornguard, with 285-seats, with three-quarters of the seats being allocated through electoral lists, and one-quarter through single-member constituencies. While Mornguard has a population of 9.5 million residents, the government does not take records of ethnic groups. It is estimated that 86.7% of the population was born to at least one Mornguardian parent and holds Mornguardian citizenship by birthright, while the remaining the remaining 13.3% are of immigrant origin, primarily coming from Tarfica and Eastern Eurea. The sole official and nation language of Mornguard is Mornguardian, a Laposcandian language. Mornguardian is closely related to the Framish and Nordish languages, to the point where they form a dialect continuum, and the standardized versions of all three are mutually intelligible; this has resulted in close relations between the three nations' politics, entertainment, populations, and cultures. Mornguard is one of the most irreligious nations in the world; approximately 45.2% of the population identifies as Christian, with 35.2% as members of the Church of Mornguard, 2.5% as nondenominational Christians, and 7.5% as members of other Christian churches. 8.5% of the population identifies as belonging to another religion, while 46.3% identifies as irreligious, agnostic, or atheist. Weekly religious attendance is also very low, numbering only 12.4%. History Geography Politics Administrative divisions Economy Demographics Culture Category:Mornguard Category:Countries in Eurea Category:Northern Eurean countries Category:Laposcandian countries and territories Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Parliamentary monarchies Category:Unitary states